The Story of a Boy
by Air-Ice
Summary: This story is about an orphan boy who later got adopted by a strange ghost hunting family.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
----------

_A boy wakes up to the sound of his father yelling._

"No!" Yelled the father.

The boy ran out of his room seeing a ghost, clad in a Black robe with a scythe, with 2 dead bodies on the floor.

"Larry! Dad!" yelled the desperate boy.

The boy then stared the ghost in its blood red eyes, with sad, tear filled eyes.

"Why did you kill them?" asked the boy.

"They had it to good for a long time, and it was their time," said the ghost in a demonic voice.

The boy looked at him in a sad and angry way.

"I'll be back for your mother, and later you..."said the ghost.


	2. The Nameless Chapter

The Nameless Chapter 

_(1 year later)_

_The same boy got up in the morning and went to the kitchen._

"_Hey Mom," the boy said._

_No answer._

"_Mom?"_

_The boy went around the counter to find a woman lying dead on the tiled floor._

"_Mom…Y-Your D-Dead?"_

_The boy looked up to see the same hooded ghost fly away._

Josh woke up panting.

"I hate these dreams, ever since I got into this orphanage, I had these dreams," Josh whispered sighing.

(at the doors of the orphanage)

A Husky man, and a thinner woman walked in.

"Jack remind me why we're here," The woman asked.

"Danny said he wanted a brother his age, plus he said he would help us build Ghost hunting inventions," The Husky man known as Jack said.

The woman sighed.

The looked around the orphange and went into Josh's room.

"Hello…erm…"

"Josh," Josh said.

"Josh, were here to talk with you," Jack said.

"I'm Maddie Fenton," said the women.

"And I'm Jack Fenton," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you, as I said I'm Josh, Josh Xederer," Josh said.

The Three talked for 10 minutes and, the two adults found out that he was 14, he loved to make things, he also was interested in ghosts. They decided to adopt him.

Josh's Appearance: Brown Hair, Green eyes, Green shirt with a brown Chinese symbol on it, Jeans, and Green and White Shoes. American


	3. Home

dPhantoMfreak- Thanks.

Lucky Phantom- I will.

Deleila- Thanks…again

Home

---------

Fenton Works 2:12 PM

Jack, Maddie, and Josh walked into the house.

"Danny! Come down here!" Yelled Maddie.

Danny came down.

"Yeah, What do you want?"

"The brother you wanted is here," said Jack.

"I didn't want a brother," said Danny.

Maddie glared at Jack.

"Really? I guessed you asked me in a dream,"

Maddie sighed.

"Can I still stay here? I don't like the orphanage,"

"Sure," Maddie said.

"Danny, show Josh around, and he'll be staying in your room," Jack said.

Danny gave Josh the grand tour, which wasn't so grand because he forgot the basement. Danny then leaded Josh into his room. Josh got a green sleeping bag from his new parents to sleep on the floor of Danny's room.

Danny and Josh came into the living room and sat on the couch. Danny turned on the Television. American Dragon: Jake Long was on.

Josh sighed happily.

"Finally a Real home," Josh said quietly.

Ah, Good Old Jack Fenton.


	4. Molecule’s Rearranged

**Lucky Phantom-** Yeah, I will…. like now, anyway if your wondering, your OC will still appear.

**Deleila-** Yeah, thanks for reviewing.

Molecule's Rearranged

-----------------------------

(Next Day, Sunday, 7:30 AM)

Josh woke up and looked around. He decided to explore the Lab Basement. He walked slowly and softly to make sure he wasn't making one little sound.

"Whoa…" Josh whispered.

The Lab was filled with all kinds of ghost fighting weapons, from the Fenton Thermos to the Specter Speeder. There was also the most valued one of all, The Ghost Portal.

Josh approached the portal with caution, he looked at the power box and fooled around with the controls, which was then set to what turned a human to a halfa, with one knob turned differently.

Molecule's Rearranged… 

Josh walked into the portal and his hand landed on the on button, the electric zapped through Josh's body, making him look like an X-ray for a second.

Grass Green hair, and wood brown eyes… 

Josh fell out of the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up to his ghost sense.

"Going Ghost!" Danny yelled to no one after seeing Josh wasn't there and went ghost.

Danny went intangible and flew through the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you ghost?" Danny asked as he flew through the ceiling.

"I'm not a ghost," said the ghost.

The ghost had Green hair and brown hair. He had green T-shirt with brown trims on his neck hole, and the armholes. He had on Green jeans, and brown shoes. He had a brown A on his T-shirt with a brown eagle under it.

"Really? Then why do you have a ghostly aura?"

"I…do?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, look I'm a fourteen year old kid that was adopted by the Fenton's,"

"Josh?" Danny asked, as he turned normal.

"Danny? You're a ghost?"

"No, I'm a halfa, Halfa human, halfa ghost,"

"Are you Evil?"

Danny chuckled and said, "No, I fight ghosts for the sake of the town."

"How do I change back?"

"Just concentrate on turning normal,"

Josh concentrated and two green rings appeared around him and turned him to normal.

"Good me and my friends will train you later today," Danny said.

"Cool,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh and the eagle has a reason to be there.


End file.
